<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving on by Artemis_Fandom_Things</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771534">Moving on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things'>Artemis_Fandom_Things</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KakaObi Weeks 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kakashi is friends with the Golden Trio, M/M, Mentions of violence/character death but it's pretty vague, Obito meddles, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi meets a boy named Obito, and Obito appears in his life when he least expects it.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>KakaObi weeks 2020 day 8.<br/>Prompt Ghost and Harry Potter AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Hermione Granger &amp; Ron Weasley, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, past Uchiha Obito/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KakaObi Weeks 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KakaObi Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moving on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time Kakashi meets him, he’s sitting by one of the large glass windows in a sunny corridor of Hogwarts castle. He has a large tome sitting on his lap, opened about halfway through, and his pug puppy sitting atop his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later he hears the faint sound of footsteps, but before he can leave there’s a raven haired Slytherin boy standing right in front of him. Kakashi yelps, barely catching an equally started Pakkun as the puppy falls from his spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Kakashi stutters out. He may not know the names of all the students, but he does recognise the faces and respective house, and the other boy is a complete mystery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy blinks. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He then offers Kakashi a hand and Kakashi takes it as he stands up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Kakashi asks again. Then he realises it may sound rude, and tries to make it better. “I mean, I never saw you around before now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me Obito,” the boy chuckles. “I don’t really go around that much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi frowns. Obito looks his age, but during his Sorting Ceremony there wasn’t a boy named Obito. Maybe he’s one or two years older? “What year are you in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito grins but doesn’t answer. He glances to Kakashi’s book. “Interested in the Old Magicks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito shrugs. “Nothing. Just. Be careful. Dumbledore doesn’t like them, and you’ll probably get in trouble if you’re caught with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi nods his head, acknowledging the advice. They part ways not long after, Obito cheerfully waving as he watches Kakashi leaves, and Kakashi never hear Obito’s footsteps as he walks away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They meet again a few days after Quirrel was revealed to be a willing host for Voldemort’s shade, and Kakashi is in the hospital wing for the third day in a row. Harry is sleeping a few beds away, hands wrapped up in bandages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi closes his eyes at his sudden headache and when he reopens them, he looks to his left and Obito is there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Obito asks, sounding concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi is only mildly startled by his sudden appearance. “Yeah, just an headache. Kind of tired too. Madame Pomfrey said something about magic exhaustion?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did she threaten to tie you to the bed if you try running?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi nods. That’s exactly what she did, and he respects the woman’s no-bullshit policy to obey without complaining. Plus, he is tired. Staying in bed for a few days isn’t an unwelcome situation. He just wishes Pakkun was with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito chuckles. Lifts an hand, revealing a restless puppy who leaps on Kakashi’s face and licks him excitedly, tail wagging. “He missed you,” Obito says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi doesn’t ask how Obito managed to get inside his dorm room, and Obito doesn’t offer any kind of explanation. Kakashi doesn’t care enough to push for it. For all he knows, there could be secret passageways to walk from one common room to another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi’s second year starts, and he really wishes Lockheart to disappear. Hopefully forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DADA is a core class, one that Kakashi intends to go for Owls and Newts with nothing less than Outstandings. Lockheart’s incompetence is threatening that. Thankfully, Kakashi already explored Hogwarts library at its fullest during his first year, so he knows where to go to find the books he needs to make of for the useless teacher’s lessons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He meets Obito there, and the other boy is lost in thoughts and blankly staring at one of the rows of books.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there,” Kakashi greets, voice low as to not disrupt the other students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito blinks, as if Kakashi’s voice just broke him out of a spell, then he turns. “Hello.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you looking for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito looks at him funny but then he shrugs. “Just at the books’ titles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi can’t even say anything more that Obito simply disappears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Muggleborns are being frozen, petrified, and Kakashi overhears the so named ‘Golden Trio’ talking about it. He snaps his book shut and stalks towards them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care if you want it or not, but I’m helping,” he says, in a tone that doesn’t admit refusal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinks at him and Ron looks taken aback, but Hermione smiles brightly with recognition in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I so glad to have someone smart join us,” she confides, and Harry and Ron let out outraged yelps. Kakashi looks at them in amusement, then a tap on his shoulder and he flinches in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns and he’s face to face with a pensive Obito. “Obito? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful,” Obito says, then both him and Harry look up to the ceiling. Obito snaps out of it quickly, while Harry frantically looks around. “It’s not what you think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a Slytherin,” Ron points out, wary. “Why would we trust you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi frowns, confused. “A Slytherin? Obito?” He looks at Obito, for an instant sees his body shimmer, but then Obito’s robes are clearly green and silver and Kakashi is even more confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are free to listen to me,” Obito says instead of answering. “Or you can ignore what I tell you, but be careful. Last time someone died, and if you could, please, say hello to Myrtle from me I’d really appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you say hello by yourself?” Hermione asks, a bit put out by the whole talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito shakes his head in denial. “Girl’s bathroom, and she probably hates me, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi, Hermione, Ron and Harry share a look, but when they go back to Obito he’s gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They do end up saying hello to Myrtle on Obito’s behalf; at first she’s confused, as if not knowing who he is, but then she seems to remember and disappears, leaving the four of them to their own devices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She appears a while later and screams at them to get out, windows shakin and pipes bursting, and they run out scared and confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito is right outside, a sad look in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that?” Kakashi demands, but Obito shakes his head and leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not the only one that isn’t hearing his steps, right?” Harry asks, and for the first time since Kakashi met Obito, he starts realising that something is wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slytherin’s monster is a Basilisk and Kakashi now understands why Obito told them to be careful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Hermione petrified and Obito nowhere to be found, him, Harry and Ron used even more time to research than they did before, even if they didn’t manage to find much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t find out until Ginny was into the Chamber, and the three of them went down along with Lockheart, trying to free the girl and (hopefully) defeat the monster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort’s Shade appears and everything spirals down quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you always end up in those messes?” Obito asks, half amused and half concerned. Kakashi doesn’t even open his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is it supposed to be my fault?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last year it was a coincidence,” Obito points out, “but this time it sure as hell wasn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi shrugs, or at least tries to. “Then I don’t know. It just happened, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up and let me sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito laughs, staring to thread his fingers through Kakashi’s soft hair, and Kakashi falls asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Kakashi!” Obito cheerfully greets, making Kakashi jump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the fuck are you in my room, how did you even get into my room. Just. Why. When.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito laughs. “You make for a cute third year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not cute,” Kakashi mutters, cheeks flushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever makes you happy, Kakashi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obito is looking intently at Professor Lupin, Kakashi notices. Honestly, Obito isn’t even trying to hide it, and he doesn’t know how no one has noticed it either. Then, Obito face morphs into a look of satisfaction, muttering something under his breath and then he leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think was it?” Hermione asks. She, too, is staring at the spot Obito was previously standing at and she has a pensive look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Kakashi says. “I can try asking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nods and they go back listening to the lesson, not noticing that Obito has completely disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Lupin offers to  give extra lessons to those students that didn’t manage to repel their Boggart, and Kakashi instantly signs himself up for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His Boggart, hs adoptive parents leaving him and never looking back, with the shadow of his father’s corpse in the background, heavily shook him but he still wants to beat it nonetheless. He knows Hermione signed herself up too, as well as Harry, but he’s surprised to see Obito there as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Lupin seems surprised, too, at Obito’s presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you? I don’t remember you from class,” he asks, and Obito looks startled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I’m Obito?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Lupin still looks confused but doesn’t push. He offers Obito a gentle smile and it seems to put Obito at ease. “Are you here for the extra lessons?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boggarts, right?” Obito hums. “I’m good with them. I’ll leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can stay, if you want,” Professor Lupin says instead. Obito nods, seemingly accepting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Lupin starts the lessons, making the students go one at a time and taking the chance to help each of them individually. Some of them manage to find a way around their Boggart, others still struggle. Hermione is with the former group, he Boggart being defeated thanks to a shot of confidence and Professor Lupin’s guidance, but Harry and a few others, with Boggarts far more difficult and harder to ridicule, while they do some progress still don’t manage a complete success.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to have a go?” Professor Lupin asks at the end of the session, looking at Obito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito shrugs. “I don’t really have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” Professor Lupin concedes. “But practice doesn’t hurt. What’s your Boggart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last time it was one of relatives killing me,” Obito says conversationally, as if he was talking about the weather. The room stills, the few students still inside looking in shock. “It probably changed though. Death isn’t something that really scares me anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The offers still stands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito tilts his head and nods. He goes to stand in front of the Boggart’s closet and the doors burst open within seconds, te creature closing in at a fast pace. Nothing happens and the Boggart, in its misty-like shape, goes to stand back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Obito murmurs, then in a louder tone he says, “I guess I don’t really have anything to fear anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In their shock, no one stops him from leaving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were you last year?” Kakashi asks, Obito laying casually on his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Around. You just didn’t see me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi frowns. Obito doesn’t show up for the rest of fourth year either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fifth year, and Obito never shows up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi thinks he saw him, thought, preventing Sirius from falling into the Veil, and a few other times after that. He goes to tells Harry, of course, and Harry has a weird look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I saw him at the graveyard,” Harry admits. “Last year. After the Goblet sent me and Cedric away, and Voldemort came back. I think he saved Cedric too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi dodge!” Rin screams, a Death Eater keeping her on the ground, same as Ron and Hermione. Harry is nowhere to be found, but Kakashi knows he’s still in possession of the Invisibility’s Cloak. Harry is probably wearing it right now. Rin’s warning, however comes too late. Kakashi turns around to see a green light fastly coming towards him. He closes his eyes and waits for the Killing Curse to hit him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, various gasps. Kakashi is vaguely aware that he wasn’t hit, and he doesn’t know what to think about it. He opens his eyes and sees Obito standing in front of him, his right hand blocking the curse from hitting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort snarls. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Tom,” Obito greets, eyes sad. “It’s been a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tom is dead,” Voldemort growls. “And so are you, Osiris.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito smiles. “I’m dead,” he agrees. “You killed my body thought, not my soul, Tom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obito?” Kakashi weakly calls, and Voldemort’s attention instantly snaps back to him. Kakashi refuses to cower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still hanging around filthy mudbloods, Osiris?” Voldemort taunts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito’s eyes grow cold. “You’re a mudblood yourself. Don’t try to put yourself in such a high pedestal when your magic is barely enough to light up a candle. You could’ve been great, yet you choose to dwell into the wrong kinds of magics, you choose to rip yourself apart with a fickle promise of power, and now look at yourself. You’ve grown to be so pathetic you’re going around killing kids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A choked whimper comes from behind them. “Osiris...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito turns around and Professor McGonagall is there, eyes imperceptibly wider and posture stiff. Obito smiles at her, but it’s grim. “Minerva.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You died,” she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,” Obito confirms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough!” Voldemort barks. “Leave, Osiris, or I’ll make sure your soul will be so damaged you’ll never find peace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t hurt me in any way that matters,” Obito shots back. “Not anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort pulls his lips in some mockery of a smile. “Ah, yes, I forgot how foolish you used to be. A Slytherin actually showing feelings, unashamed. An absolute disgrace, that’s what you were, what you are. You didn’t learn anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were my friend, Tom,” Obito snaps. “I cared about you, welcomed you in my own fucking home. My parents cared about you, my whole family did! You had a place with us-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>with me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he doesn’t say “-yet you threw it all at my face! You weren’t even brave enough to face me when you killed me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another serie of gasps are heard, people recoiling from the implications of Obito’s words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obito?” Kakashi tries, though he can’t brings himself to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito hears the question all the same. “I was in love with him,” he says. “With Tom. We dated, for a while, and my family didn’t have a problem with it. Then Tom killed me and he became Voldemort.” There’s a deafening silence, and Obito breaks it only a few moments later, staring straight at Voldemort, voice barely above a whisper. “Though, what does i say about me, that I still love you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort laughs. “You’re pathetic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are.” Obito shakes his head, as if in disapproval. “Did you forget? You are who you are because of me, because of what I did to raise you up. You were the one to bring me down, Tom, and that wasn’t because of love. That was you, and you alone. After all, you’ve always leeched off of people stronger and better than you, or am I wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still love me, Osiris,” Voldemort taunts. “You barely went against your pathetic family, and you want to now go against me? Don’t make me laugh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only love you still because I never had the chance to move on!” Obito snaps. “It took me years to decide to stay as  spiritual apparition, Tom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Years</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I never had the chance to see all the horrors you caused until a few years ago, and do you know what was the first thing I saw?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort gives him an amused smirk. “Do tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw war orphans.” Obito takes a deep breath, his body flickering. “I saw children being trained as soldiers for a war they should’ve never had to fight. I saw bitter adults too caught in their own world to be aware of what was truly going on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was always like that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw you,” Obito interrupts. “Looking like the monster Dumbledore feared you would’ve become.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort eyes darken. “Don’t even dare </span>
  <em>
    <span>mention </span>
  </em>
  <span>that fool’s name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are no one to me,” Obito says, and the world cracks, light fragments falling around them. Voldemort takes a step back as Obito walks forwards. “You are no one, you were no one, you will always be no one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort’s body starts to disappear, to turn invisible. Magic whirls around him, Obito being the catalyst, and Voldemort fades away, slowly, but surely. “Osiris!” Voldemort screeches, lashing out with his wand and a red light bursts out of it. The spell fades into nothingness as the last of Voldemort’s body disappears, Obito not even bothering to move away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Evanescet inventum est usque in statera</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Obito whispers, then he strides to Kakashi’s side and pulls him into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, Kakashi hugs back. “I missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you miss someone you barely know?” Obito asks with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it matters, I missed you too,” Obito murmurs, and Kakashi can’t help but blush.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay, first of all, Uchiha Obito/Tom Riddle | Voldemort just /happened/ don't @ me.</p>
<p>secondly, I didn't specify Kakashi's house for a reason, and that's because I pretty much couldn't choose. He isn't Slythering- why he was surprised at Obito being in his room- but you're free to choose the house you want.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>